Your last breath
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Seto has to watch Yugi die slowly. Really Sad. Established seto/yugi. Slash Dont read if death disturbs you.
1. Chapter 1

Your last breath

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh then I would leave Tea and that baka pharaoh to the mercy of Bakura and Marik. In other words, I don't.

Summery: Yugi is told the bad news and seto has to watch him die.

Pairs: an odd pair, yugi / seto

I can see the fire in your eyes. You're still fighting even though you will not heal. Even though you will die in this white room, laying in your white bed, staring out the window. I still remember that day.

FLASHBACK

Yugi sat in a hard chair at the doctor's desk. Seto walked in casting a cold glare at the older man.

"Excuse me sir, can you wait until I'm finished. Are you family?" he asked coldly.

"No I'm his boyfriend. You'd better tell me what's going on here!" Set ordered.

The older man looked shocked. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, got any problems with that?"

"Just who are you to come bursting in and talking to me like this sir!" the doctor looked angry.

"I'm kaiba of Kaiba Corp technologies." That's all Seto had to say to silence the older man. He was a powerful business man with many connections and generally feared among other business owners and lower ranked people.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were. It appears your-"the doctor looked uneasy "boyfriend has cancer. I'm sorry. He has a month to live. I'll leave you two alone now." The doctor left the shocked pair.

For once the cold CEO was speechless. "Yugi chan I didn't expect this."

That was the understatement of the year. "Neither did I Seto kun. What can we do?"

"Maybe we can cure it. Or at least hold it off for a while." Seto thought out loud.

"Koi, Its terminal." Yugi barely whispered the words. Seto strained to hear it. When he did he was sure he misheard.

"Terminal?" he echoed just to be sure.

Yugi nodded sadly.

END FLASHBACK

Your friends visited many times and left get well cards. They think you will get better. I haven't told them its terminal. I will one day. Just not now. Its too hard to even think you might die. I love you and yet time will rip you from my arms.

You are paler and thinner. Your eyes are dulled. I wish I could do something other than watch you slowly die. If the doctor is right you have a week left. But I still have a company to watch.

I get up and plant a small kiss on your lips before leaving.


	2. the bad news

Chapter 2 –Telling the truth

"Hey Yugi" a small voice said. The once proud pharaoh looked sad.

"Everyone misses you so much and we hope you get better. You didn't miss much at school. Everyone's so dull without you. Sometimes Joey tries to make a joke but we can't laugh. Not with you like this."

Yami cast a glance at the mounting gifts of flowers and stuffed toys. It seemed everyday another found its way on the growing pile. "It's been what?" Yami thinks "a month perhaps. I think seto is hiding something. I can see it in the hesitant yet sad glances. Speak of the devil here he comes"

Seto cast Yami a half hearted glance. "Seto? Are you okay?" Yami asked concerned.

Seto looked hesitant but finally looked up. "I have something to say. Its best if the others are here too."

Yami called up Tea, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura. (A.N uhh I think that's it) The group was gathered in the small waiting room each in different states of anxiety.

Seto walked in and immediately all eyes turned to him. "There's something I didn't tell you. Yugi's cancer is terminal" he barely whispered the last word as if afraid of it.

There was a silence. "Are you sure?" asked Ryou in a small sad voice.

Seto nodded barely concealed tears in his eyes. "He has a week left."

Tea was the first to react. Her sadness turned into anger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" she yelled. Her eyes blazed with anger. Seto didn't react. He just stood there and stared at the floor tears falling faster. Joey looked shocked at the news. He couldn't believe that Yugi, his best friend would die in just a week. Marik held his shocked crying hikari as did Bakura. They couldn't blame Seto for not telling them. They could see it was hard enough to tell them. They couldn't even guess how he was feeling. He loved Yugi.

Tea fell exhausted from yelling her eyes still ablaze yet her too body exhausted to keep it up.

Seto hadn't moved from the spot he was in. Joey put his arm on Seto's shoulder. "Don't take it personally. She's just dealing with it her own way."

For a moment seto stiffened and glared at Joey. Soon his gaze softened and he relaxed into Joeys embrace.

One by one they visited Yugi knowing in a week he would be a corpse. Each solemn and sad.


	3. Don't Forget my face

**Chapter 3- Don't forget my face **

Seto watched his boyfriend sadly. Yugi seemed almost happy, as if he had already accepted his fate. Why couldn't Seto accept it as well? If brave Yugi could, why couldn't he? He almost wished death would be quicker so that his koi wouldn't have to suffer.

Was that selfish? He didn't know anymore.

Once he was certain of how he felt. He loved Yugi. He was happy with himself after such a long time. It had taken awhile to adjust to his new relationship…hell he hadn't even realize he was gay!

But then he was certain on it. He wanted his Yugi.

Then this had happened.

In one swift moment he had lost that again. Was he so bad that he deserved this? Did god hate him or something? Those words cut him through. Cancer. And the other word. He could barely say it.

Terminal.

He watched as his love stirred from sleep. "Seto" said the boy not surprised. Why would he be? Seto had sat by his bed for the last week leaving only for bathroom breaks.

"Sleep well my koi?" Seto asked softly pushing Yugi's thinning hair out of his face. Just like before this happened. For a second he imagined they were in his four poster bed and the familiarity made him relax.

"Remember my darling, the first nights of our love?" he asked happily.

"Yes Koi. You were so patient with me" replied Yugi.

"Are you scared?" Seto asked.

"No darling because I will be waiting for you."

"I love you" Seto whispered and held Yugi's small hand to his cheek, feeling the warmth one last time.

After a minute of silence Yugi spoke. "Don't forget my face love."

"Of course not Darling" replied Seto.

After a minute he frowned. "Yugi?" he questioned fearing the worst.

But Yugi had already gone. Then the meaning of his last words hit him. He knew he was going to die so he sent a message only for him.

As the nurses rushed in he watched in slow motion as no matter what they tried he wouldn't move. He somehow knew Yugi wouldn't stir again. "Goodbye Yugi. I'll see you when it's my time" he said softly.

He barely looked up as the doctor entered the waiting room. He almost laughed at Yugi's friends hopeful faces. There hope was in vain.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Yugi Moto has died" proclaimed the doctor.

His friends looked so heart broken he felt sorry for them. Joey cried and thrashed around in anger. Tea was quiet and that in its self would be scary. The others looked awkward and unsure about how to act.

"I need some air" announced Seto storming out seeming like the cold self he was before Yugi had freed him. The others didn't respond.


End file.
